The present application relates to compounds having good duration of action, high potency and/or convenient dosing regimens, including oral administration, and method of use thereof. There are provided herein engineered polypeptides which incorporate an albumin binding domain in combination with a biologically active peptide. Without wishing to be bound by any theory, it is believed that because the engineered polypeptides described herein can bind albumin, the compounds can be sequestered (e.g., bound to albumin) while in the circulation leading to increased duration of action, due for example to decreased renal clearance and/or degradation. Diseases amendable to such treatment include obesity and overweight, diabetes, dyslipidemia, hyperlipidemia, short bowel syndrome, Alzheimer's disease, fatty liver disease, Parkinson's disease, cardiovascular disease, and other disorders of the central nervous system, or combinations thereof.
There remains a need to develop polypeptides useful in the above described metabolic diseases, conditions and disorders. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide engineered polypeptides with extended half-lives useful to treat the above conditions and methods for producing and using them.
Each patent, patent application, and publication cited herein is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and for all purposes.